Along with the rapid development of technologies, the performance of display devices of electronic products has been greatly improved, and display devices with large sizes and high resolutions have been widely applied.
While a large-size and high-resolution display device improves a visual experience of a user, it is desirable to address the issue of power consumption arising from the increased size of a screen of the display device. In order to produce a product with lower power consumption while ensuring an exquisite picture, it is currently common to adopt a display device with sources connected in a zigzag pattern, as illustrated in FIG. 1, where pixel elements on an array substrate in the display device are connected in the zigzag pattern, and for convenient identification, the pixel elements of the array substrate are represented respectively by corresponding colored blocks on a color filter substrate. When the display device has the sources connected in the zigzag pattern, cooperates with an IC driver and is driven in a column inverted mode, the display device in the zigzag pattern has the same effect of displaying a picture as that of a display device in a dot inverted mode, that is, has a good display effect; and since the column inverted mode has lower power consumption than the dot inverted mode, the display device in the zigzag pattern has lower power consumption. Additionally, for a conventional RGB display device in a column inverted mode, the dot inverted mode shall be used when the conventional RGB display device needs to present a picture with the same effect as the display device in the zigzag pattern. Consequently, the use of the sources connected in the zigzag pattern can reduce power consumption effectively while ensuring a display effect.
As illustrated in FIG. 2 showing a schematic arrangement diagram of pixel elements of an array substrate of a conventional RGB display device, when the column inverted mode is adopted in both of the display devices in the different source drive modes, corresponding drive voltages are illustrated in FIG. 3 in the case of displaying a monochromatic picture regardless of the display effect, in this case, the drive voltages of the display device in the conventional RGB mode and the display device in the zigzag pattern are equal. When a monochromatic (e.g., red) picture is displayed, if the display device in a zigzag pattern is adopted, then a moment of time corresponding to a high level of the drive voltage is required to match a turn-on moment of time corresponding to red pixel elements in the display device; and if the display device in the conventional RGB mode is adopted, then the value of a high level of the drive voltage is required to be equal to the value of a high level of the drive voltage corresponding to the above mentioned display device in a zigzag pattern while maintaining the high level constant, then a red picture can be presented. As can be apparent, regardless of the quality of presenting the picture, when the picture is displayed by the display device in the zigzag pattern, the drive voltage may be switched between the high and low levels, that is, the voltage may change at a higher frequency, thus resulting in higher power consumption.
In summary, there is a problem of higher power consumption of the display device in a zigzag pattern than a conventional RGB display device regardless of the quality of a picture.